Mercy
by RemmaForever
Summary: "YOU DO NOT DESERVE DEATH YOU BASTARD! HURTING THE PRINCESS AND QUEEN IS A DEATH PENALTY. YOU DON'T DESERVE SUCH A DEATH, YOU DESERVE TO BE WHIPPED AND BURNED. YOU! DESERVE TO BE TORTURED" "I'm-" "I NEED NOT YOUR WORTHLESS APOLOGIZES PEASANT, BY GODS GRACE YOU WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN" The figure boomed again the figure unsheathed the sword and cut him across the stomach
1. Prologue

Regina looked up in fear at the figure looming over her

"What do you want from me!" Regina yelled

He backed her into the corner of her room

"I want you, and I _always _get what I want" He whispered menacingly

He leaned in closer Regina threw her hands out in front of her trying to protect herself

He pushed her down to the floor and ripped open the middle of her gown revealing her taut stomach

"Mother!" Regina yelled he pushed himself on top of her she tried to push him away

"MOTHER HELP ME!" Regina screamed tears streaming down her face

He ran his hands on across her stomach sending a shiver up her spine and kissed her navel

"MOMMY! PLEASE HELP ME" Regina cried desperately still trying to push him off of her

A figure in a flowing purple gown burst through her room and for a second looked confused before realization dawned on her face and the figure looming over her daughter was sent flying into the wall.

"Mother?" She whispered her eyes squeezed shut

"Yes dear, I'm here it okay he's gone now" Cora said coming closer to her daughter

The figure groans slightly and got up and staled menacingly towards the queen and Regina noticed to late to warn her mother

"MOTHER BEHIND YOU!" Regina screamed as the figure jumped on her mothers back

Cora screamed as the figure scratched his razor sharp nails down her back ripping the back of her gown and blood poured out of the cuts

A body with long flowing blond hair threw him off Cora's back

"YOU DARE ATTACK THE PRINCESS AND HURT THE QUEEN OF THE DARK REALM" The blonde haired person boomed holding him by the neck against the wall

"I-i just needed her to see she loves m-me before that bitch-"

The figure pressed into his neck

"YOU WILL RESPECT THE QUEENS POSITION AS QUEEN" The figure boomed again

"SHE IS NOT A QUEEN" He yelled

" SHE IS A QUEEN" the blond haired person boomed

" YOU DO NOT DESERVE DEATH YOU BASTARD! HURTING THE PRINCESS AND QUEEN IS A DEATH PENALTY. YOU DON'T DESERVE SUCH A DEATH, YOU DESERVE TO BE WHIPPED AND BURNED. YOU! DESERVE TO BE TORTURED"

"I'm-"

"I NEED NOT YOUR WORTHLESS APOLOGIZES PEASANT, BY GODS GRACE YOU WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN" The figure boomed again the figure unsheathed the sword and cut him across the stomach pressing on his throat with her hand

"YOU WISH TO KNOW HOW SHE FELT! THE FEAR THAT RADIATED THROUGH EVERY INCH OF HER BODY"

"Princess i-

"YOU WILL NOT ADDRESS ME AS PRINCESS, ONLY MY SUBJECTS MAY ADDRESS ME AS SUCH, YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU DECIDED TO HURT THE PRINCESS AND QUEEN " The princess yelled her sword was still pressed against his wound started to emit a black fire and he let out a choked scream from the pain she turned to her guards not caring at all

"Take him to my mothers dungeons" the princess said through gritted teeth

The guards were being careful with the bastard

"SHOW HIM NO MERCY" She yelled

Everyone in the room jumped and the guards quickly showed the disgust at his actions


	2. Leonard Jr the third

**AN: these chapter are going to be shorter, I'm guessing you can see the changes from I've had worse, also, I'm trying to write but my brother almost drowned yesterday and I'm try to get back into the swing of things I know I takes me a long ass time to write and I'm sorry. **

**Please Reveiw guys**

**Love Remma.**

Regina and her mother had been preparing for this ball for 3 full moons now. The Tailor had truly given time as well as precision to making her and her mothers gowns. Regina's gown was a flowing deep red. It had a deep neckline with small jewels encrusted along the top. The middle of the dress wrapped around her middle extremely well. _'i'd have to ask mother to raise the tailors pay' _

Walking to the mirror Regina made sure she looked as presentable as she could without makeup so her mother wouldn't yell at her. With a flick of Regina's wrist the heavy wooden doors opened and Regina walked out of her chambers. Walking past guards Regina turned the corner and arrived at the familiar double wooden door. Opening the door to be greeted by her maids.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Where is Juliana? Mother needs my makeup done." Regina stated

"Mistress is in her quarters right now, would you like me to retrieve her?"

"What else would I be here for?" Regina drawled narrowing her eyes at the maid.

She quickly bowed her head and walked to a wooden door. Regina Moved to observe the words carved into the wooden wall

**'They say you have no heart, but I've seen you cry'**

"Sweet words capture the heart" Juliana said

"Occasionally" Regina said pursing her lips

"Shall we begin, Princess?"

With a nod of Her head Juliana gestured to the chair and Regina sat down, Juliana began her work.

_'I shall find her if it's the last thing I do, the girl with the green eyes"_

"Finished!" She stated abruptly jumping back with a clap of her hands. Regina jumped slightly but quickly composed herself and Observed the finished product.

"Presentable" Regina said flicking her wrist she was enveloped in purple smoke.

"I wish she wouldn't do that, it scares the maids" Juliana said shaking her head.

* * *

Regina appeared beside her mother, standing in front of wooden doors, he mother gave her a glance before nodding her head.

"Took you long enough,"

"Sorry, mother Juliana had other things to attend to"

"Other than her princess?" Her mother raised an eyebrow at Regina

"Mother, she had to prepare herself and her maids for the ball" Regina said

"Very well" her mother dismissed the conversation

"Ready, Mother?"

With a nod of her head the doors flew open and they walked slowly but powerfully the ball went silent immediately.

A guard stepped forward and bowed at the waist as did all the other guests.

"Hello, my people, I trust you are all enjoying yourself?" Regina's mother said using magic to amplify her voice across the large ballroom.

Nods of head and a chorus of 'Yes,' erupted throughout the room, seeming satisfied she let them rise and went on to mingle with the guests.

"Call me if you need anything, dear"

"Yes, Mother"

* * *

Walking around and testing guest a man kept pestering Regina.

"Hello, princess, my name is Leonard Jr the 3rd" a man who looked to be in his late twenties

"Hello" Regina said nodding her head at him briefly before Turing away.

"I am related to the white kingdom family" Leonard said scoffing moving in front of Regina again.

"I'm sure you are" Regina drawled accessing the man, He had black hair and magically changed blue eyes, and a blond beard. She sidestepped him before he grabbed her arm.

"You don't just walk away from me" He snarled. Her eyes flashed purple before she snatched her arm away.

"I do what I want, might I remind you that you are in _my _kingdom in _my _home" She growled.

He scoffed anger sparking in changed eyes and mutter something unintelligible before walking away.

Regina walked to her guards, "look for a man with black hair, blue eyes and a blonde beard and escort him out, discretely" they immediately went off and looked for him.

An arm threw itself around her shoulders. Angrily pushing it off.

"Didn't I tell you this is _my _ kingdom, touch me again and I'll-" she stopped abruptly turning around with burning purple eyes meeting her father.

"Hi Daddy" She said shyly

"Is someone pestering you, honey?" He asked

"Just a guest, I've sent the guards on him already" she dismissed it.

"You should tell your mother, before your magic does that thing again" he said concern shining in brown eyes.

"She's busy, Daddy" Regina said, moving around her father to look at her mother talking with friends and smiling.

"Henry!" Someone called across the room, Henry turned looking around questionably

"Excuse me, I must go, tell your mother" Henry said sternly

Regina started walking to the restrooms, after coming out someone grabbed her arm and slapped a hand over her mouth to stop her shriek.

"Scream and I'll kill you" The voice whispered

* * *

**AN: please read the AN at the top.**


	3. Mother

She gulped at the voice in her ear, the sickening voice sending shivers down her spine, Regina could feel her magic spark, practically tingling at her fingertips. it was sparking, her magic could feel the danger she should've listened to her father. Her mother would've kept track of her magic signature the rest of the night. She couldn't do anything as he dragged her through the castle hallway, the hallway she was so familiar with, she knew what lay across the walls. every intricate design painted across them, which is why she didn't understand when he dragged her into an unfamiliar room he threw her into a corner making Regina fall to her knees.

"Let me go or else i'll have you castrated for the entire kingdom to see." Regina snarled, she could feel her own warm blood sliding down her neck, he must've cut her when he threw her.

"Still, with the idle threats? honestly, when are you going to learn?" He chastised, as he shook his head as he came closer to her. As he tossed the knife back and forth between his hands, the bangles on his wrists rang with every throw.

"What do you want from me? Wealth? Power?" Regina Snarled rising to her feet. Struggling to rise in her heels she kicked them off. she stood finally breathing hard with her back against a dirty wall, surely it was going to ruin her dress but it wasn't even a thought in the back of her head.

"Lets see what do I Want?" he paused, placing the sharp tip of the knife against his lip, pretending to think for a moment. "I want You"

* * *

Cora talked with King Stefan nodding and agreeing when needed, not invested in the conversation she took note of his appearance, His graying hair, white teeth, but his beard made her question who he actually was. it was black, not unusual sure, but she could feel the faint magical signature coming from it sensing it was changed. searching deeper she could feel the magic radiating off him Cora looked around for Regina, she couldn't feel her magic. Seeing Henry she called him over.

"My Dear, have you seen Regina?" Cora asked her palm resting on his forearm. Worry clouded his features, "Didn't she come tell you? I assumed you would've kept her by your side the rest of the evening." Henry said.

"Tell me what?" Cora raised her eyebrow. a familiar trait Regina got from her mother. "Some idiotic guest is pestering her, i specifically told her to come tell you." Henry sighed exasperated his worry about Regina taking up residence on his face.

"Dear, you know our daughter. She's persistent and stubborn, she won't tell us anything unless someone else forces her to." Cora sighed. Her daughter thought she didn't know her and could never understand. But she understood more than most, she looked closely at times when everyone else left her alone.

"Come, I'll search for her magic." She stated, one palm faced upwards the other encased in Henry's hand. She could feel her magic search for the familiar one she had come to be so enthralled with. Her heart started to race when she realized her magic was surging. something it only did when she was panicking or scared.

"Henry, call the guards and follow me now!" It's a rare thing when her heart pounds in anticipation. Her life could fall apart in these next few moments she could find her daughter dead, kidnapped, anything. Her heels clicked against the floor frantically. She could hear screaming echoing through that one hall Regina loved to go down. Always entranced by the Patterns on the walls. she could hear her screaming her name for help.

* * *

"I can't give it to you, what you want ever you want from me I can't give it to you" Regina rushed out as he stalked closer her heart thudding painfully in her chest. She clenched her eyes shut willing this nightmare away. She flinched violently, her head slamming into the wall when she opened her eyes and he was right in front of her. That was dumb. His blue eyes would forever haunt her dreams. If she could still dream when he was done with her.

She started screaming any name that came off the tip of her tongue "Mother" She whispered to herself. "What? What the hell did you say?" The fire that was so familiar burned in her eyes lit again.

"I said, Mother."


End file.
